


I Miss You

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: Request: Could you write a smut where he is on tour and you can't see each other for a long time and you use facetime (which is not enough and people interrupt), and then he finally comes home... :)





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3

“How many more days?” You’re a little breathless, curled on your side and gazing intently at your phone. 

Brendon sighs, the messy dressing room visible behind him, and he runs a hand through his tousled hair. “One more week.” He looks like you feel and you sigh sadly. “But its a direct flight so I should have no delays.” He tries to look cheerful, failing miserably. 

“Mmm,” you agree thoughtfully. “Chances of Zack letting me pull you into a companion bathroom so I can get my hands and mouth on you?” He laughs and his phone shakes a little. 

“I don’t think that’s what they mean by ‘companion,’ love. Zack wouldn’t be our problem; LAX security on the other hand...” 

“Fine. Chances of Zack taking a cab home so I can get you alone in the car?” He is still laughing and he bites his lip. “Fucking hell Urie, you’ve got to warn me before you start that sexy shit again. Don’t tease me.”

His face changes a little and he pulls the phone back. “Don’t tease you? Isn’t that the whole point of these calls?” He pans the camera down and you can see the outline of his dick through his boxers and how he’s palming over himself. 

You feign horrified innocence. “What?? Urie, have you been indecent during our conversations?”

He grins, shaking his head in amusement. “One hundred percent, yes. I’ve definitely had my hand down my pants every time you call and I usually come too.” Your mouth drops open a little and he groans. “Dammit Y/n. Now I’m thinking about those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock.” 

You blush prettily and pan your own camera down, so he can see your two fingers moving in soft, slow circles. “Glad you come, baby. I do too, but it’s not nearly as satisfying.” 

He nods, his eyes glued to the scene your phone is still filming. “We should work on that.” 

You smile. “Tell me what to do Bren,” pleased when he groans and slips his hand down inside. You’re still moving your fingers in little circles, waiting. 

“Are you wet enough baby?” He’s brought the camera up to his face. “If you’re not, I want to see you suck those fingers for me before going back to your beautiful pussy.” You let the camera come back up so he can watch you slide both fingers into your mouth, sucking gently. “Jesus Y/n, really get them wet. That’s so good baby. Now slide them out of that pretty mouth and get them back where you need them.”

You don’t waste any time and plunge your fingers down, whimpering as you rock against your palm. “Brendon, it feels good.” You’re still aiming your phone at your face and he groans. “You wanna see, baby? You wanna see my fingers covered in my juices?”

“Fucking hell, please.” 

“Only if I get to see those hands I love so much wrapped around and stroking your dick. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” you wink playfully and he laughs. The camera shakes a little and you can hear him trying to get his underwear off with one hand. He’s breathing hard, cursing, and you both freeze when there’s a knock on the door on his side and you can hear Zack calling something. “Fuck,” you whisper and he closes his eyes, letting his head fall into one hand. 

“Fuck. Hang on.” He sets the phone down and you hear him call, “what’s up?” Zack’s response is unintelligible on your end but you hear Brendon. “K, give me one sec,” and you groan because you know this is where he leaves you for now. He’s back on screen. “Y/n, baby, I’m so sorry -“

You cut him off with a soft smile. “It’s okay. Go do your job. I love you, Bren.” He returns the smile and sentiment and you end the call. “Fuck!” You cry, frustrated not with him but with the circumstances in general. You lie there for a moment, trying to come down from your arousal when the idea hits you. You scramble off of the bed and start digging for the tripod attachment and trigger you bought when you were going through an amateur photography phase. 

It takes you about 30 minutes to get all of the shots you want, and you flick through them before deciding against any retouches and send them without a second thought. And now, you wait. 

You don’t realize you’ve fallen asleep, that it’s dark out now until the buzzing glow of your phone and the FaceTime alert stirs you. His contact photo is a selfie he took of the two of you; you’re kissing his cheek and he’s beaming for the camera. It always makes you smile and you fumble for the ‘answer’ button. “Hey, baby.” 

“Holy fuck Y/n, those photos.” He’s breathing hard and you are fully awake now. “That stand was the best purchase we’ve ever made because sweet Jesus I am looking at them now and I am so fucking hard.” Judging from the background, tonight is a hotel night and he’s in bed. 

You smile, stretching out your arms. “Do you have a favorite?” 

He looks thoughtful for a moment. “There’s one where you’re on your back and you’ve got two fingers in you and your other hand is squeezing your breast, playing with your nipple.” You make an encouraging noise and he continues. “What I wouldn’t give to be either hand.”

You roll over in bed, switching on the table lamp. “Yeah? You hard for me Bren? You touching yourself?” He nods, eyes closed and you can see the muscles in his arm working. “Let me see.” He drops the camera down and you gasp involuntarily. “Fuck, you’re perfect.” The words slip out and you bring your phone closer to your face, entranced by how his fist wraps around his dick. “Jesus, look at you. Thrusting into your hand, wishing it was my tight pussy or my mouth. Fuck, I wish it was my mouth; love having you in my mouth, baby. Love working my tongue down until I’ve taken all of you and your hands are in my hair…” you trail off with a sigh, sneaking your hand down to tease yourself. 

“I miss you, baby,” he manages to get out, and you can see his fingers flex as his grip tightens. “I miss everything about you.” His hand is moving faster now, and his breath is coming in short gasps as he moves the camera back to his face. “I especially miss the way you’ll get me so close with your hand then take all of me in your mouth. Fuck, love that.”

“Love feeling you come on my tongue, baby. Are you close?” He nods, and you can see the muscles in his jaw twitch. “I wanna see you come for me, Bren.” Your voice is low, and your head falls back and hits the pillow as your fingers fly over your clit. “Come for me, baby.”

“Oh god - Y/n I’m - shit, shit, shit, fuck oh fuuuuuck-“ he knows what you want and pulls the camera back in time for you to see both his face as he hits his peak and his dick spurting over his clenched fist. 

You talk him through it, telling him how hot it was, how sexy he is, and much you want to pin him down and lick him clean. He’s running his hand over himself slowly, shuddering occasionally, and you praise him. “My god Bren, that was so good. Thank you for letting me watch. So fucking sexy, seeing you come like that.”

You can tell he’s exhausted now, his eyelids are heavy and his lips gently parted as he falls back against the pillows. “Fuck baby, please tell me you came too.”

You shake your head regretfully. “I was too focused on you.” He frowns and you quickly continue. “But it’s okay. I feel really really good. I don’t need to come to enjoy myself.” He’s still frowning and runs a hand over his face, so you decide to distract him if possible. “How was the show?”

It works. As tired as he is, his eyes light up and he starts telling you about the crowd and the faces he could see and how great the show went. You smile sleepily; he’s doing what he was born to do. “You look tired Y/n; I woke you up, didn’t I? You should go back to sleep.”

You shake your head, meeting his eyes. “I’m not hanging up.”

He smiles softly. “I didn’t say anything about hanging up. Get comfy darlin, we’re going to talk until you fall asleep.” 

You let out a little sigh of pleasure, snuggling back into the pillows. “Will you sing to me?” You give him your wide-eyed pleading look and he nods. 

“Of course. Do you have a preference or is it dealer’s choice?” 

You yawn, eyes fluttering closed. “Your choice baby.” You roll over and turn off the table lamp before settling back down. The glow from your phone is the only thing lighting your face and you can feel yourself fading fast. 

“Come stop your crying; it’ll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight.” His voice is soft but clear and you feel your heart swell. “I will protect you, from all around you; I will be here, don’t you cry.” 

“Tarzan.” You smile, and he nods. “I love Tarzan.”

“For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken; I will be here, don’t you cry.” He pauses, pushing his hair out of his face and you yawn again, burrowing down into the pillow. “Go to sleep, baby.” You nod and feel your eyes slip shut. “I love you Y/n.”

“Love you too Bren,” you manage to mumble before totally slipping away and he continues to sing to you.

When you wake up, phone still in your hand, you have a text from him. It’s from 3 hours earlier; you’ve slept hard and it’s almost 11 am now. “Hey baby, watch for a UPS delivery today. I overnighted you a present. Call me when you get it. Love you!” 

You reply immediately. “I’m intrigued and excited. Will keep you posted. Love you too!” And for good measure, you strip down and send him a photo of the pile of clothes outside the shower door before stepping in.

You get out of the shower and pile your wet hair on top of your head before slipping into one of his band shirts and crawling back into bed. Your time in the hot water alone with your thoughts has gotten you wanting. You check your phone and he’s sent you back a photo of his own clothes outside his hotel shower so you text him quickly. “Full disclosure; I’m out of a very hot shower and back in bed in your shirt. I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

“And...3...2...1.” You count down quietly, and as predicted, his contact photo illuminates your screen. You slide to answer and groan when he appears on screen, wearing his glasses, wet, and a towel slung low on his hips. “Well, hello and good morning Mr. Urie.” He grins, running a hand through his hair and you sit up cross-legged in bed. 

“Hello darlin. What are you thinking about?” He drops back onto his bed and rolls onto his stomach to hold his phone out in front of him. 

“You.” You hold the phone up and angle down so he can see your wet hair, his shirt, and your lack of underwear. 

He whistles, adjusting his glasses. “Goddamn, you are pretty. Love my clothes on you, baby. Also, my email says your gift is out for delivery.” 

You preen, teasing your fingers along the edge of his shirt. “Do you really love your clothes on me?” He shifts a little, resting his chin in his hand. 

“Well, I’d prefer you in nothing at all but if you must be dressed, this is a good option. It’s certainly easier to get you out of my clothes.” 

“How funny, I also prefer me in nothing at all.” You set the phone down and pull his shirt off over your head and let it drop to the floor. “I believe we have some unfinished business?” 

He nods eagerly, rolling onto his back and shimmying up the bed. “If I remember correctly, you were just about to show me your fingers all covered in your sweetness.” You feel a rush of heat between your legs and as you’re about to slide your fingers down, there’s a knock at the front door. “Ignore it,” Brendon suggests and you nod. You tease your fingers across your folds and gasp a little and his eyes darken on screen. You’re wetter than you thought and you’re about to show him when he exclaims, “Oh! Your present was delivered!” 

You pause. “Should I go get it…?” And he nods eagerly, practically wiggling in anticipation. You slip out of bed, scoop up his shirt to throw on, and walk to your front door. There’s a medium-sized box on your front steps and you lift it up to bring inside; it's surprisingly light for its size. You look at him on screen questioningly. 

“Open it.” He now is bouncing with excitement. You slip your finger under the edge and pop the tape before ripping the two flaps up. You start to laugh, fingering the lace of the lingerie between your thumb and index fingers. “There’s more.” He’s eager. You pull out the lacy garments and set them aside, pawing through the rest of it. Your laughter increases but you’re delighted. 

“Really, Urie?” You hold up the package containing the (very expensive) vibrator and the separate bottle of lubricant. He smirks and you bite your lip. “You spoil me.”

“This is just as much for me as it is for you.” His voice is husky and a thrill goes through you. “You should try it out. Now. It comes pre-charged.” You can see that his pupils are fully dilated and you nod, slipping out of his shirt once more. You reach down and brush your fingers across your wetness again, bringing it up to the screen for him to see the glistening. “Damn Y/n, you might not need the lube…” he trails off and you see his hand slip down. 

“I might not,” you agree, unpacking the toy and reveling in it. It’s about 5 inches of brushed silicone with a realistic tip that has a concave section you’re already imagining rubbing against your clit. “Fuck, Brendon, it is so soft and smooth. It’s like velvet. Reminds me of your dick, except purple. Shit, this is nice.” He groans a little and you, teasing him, let your tongue flick out over it. 

“I had to find something comparable. Didn’t want you leaving me for a toy.” You giggle, shaking your head. “Gonna get it ready?” He suggests, and you nod, sliding your tongue down the length of it, rolling and licking and sucking. “Fuck baby, miss that mouth.” 

You pause and remember the tripod still set up to one side. “Hang on Bren.” You clip it into place and adjust it so the viewpoint covers the bed. You scoot back into view, sitting up with your knees bent, facing the camera. Slowly, painstakingly, you move the toy down and rub it against your lips, gasping a little.

“Feels good, baby?” He’s sat up more and you can see the head of his dick above his palm as he rubs himself against his stomach slowly. 

You nod, thumb finding the power button. “Oh, Jesus fuck,” you cry, hips bucking. “Holy- my god - Bren. That’s good. Fuck.” 

“Yeah?” He’s biting his lip, and you nod again, your lips parted as you try to find the words. “You wet enough to slide it in? I want to see you fuck yourself with it if you can.” 

You lie back, keeping your legs spread for him, as you tease your entrance with the tip of the toy. You press in and you hiss a little, pulling back. “Lube.” You pour a bit on two fingers, running them down the length of the toy and then across yourself. “Let’s try that again.” He’s stroking himself now and you can see the shine of pre-cum appear on the tip. Instinctively, your tongue flicks out, searching for it and you feel yourself get even wetter. This time it’s easier to get the toy in you and you have to roll to your side, burying your face in a pillow as you cry out, “motherfucker!” and yelp at the sensations.

“No baby, let me hear you.” 

You roll back, chest heaving. “Bren, I’m not gonna last long.” 

“You don’t need to. I just wanna see and hear you come like you deserve.” You moan, working the toy in and out, whimpering as you hit the ‘mode’ button and the vibrations increase. “That’s right baby, really take it. You’re doing so good darlin.”

His voice is soothing and you roll onto your stomach, hips raised and back arched, supporting yourself on a forearm as your free hand tangles in the sheets. “Hope this is as good for you Bren,” you whisper, and you hear his low groan of confirmation. 

“Trust me Y/n, the view is incredible.” 

You’re rocking your hips along the length of the toy, sliding it in and thrusting hard before pulling out and letting the intense vibrations from the tip roll over your clit. “I’m so close.”

“Fuck yeah baby, let me see you come. Remind me what I have to come home to, let me hear you.” His voice is hoarse and you know he’s close too. 

“Fuck Brendon I’m right there I just -“

“Come for me Y/n.”

And just like that, you’re flying off the edge, falling apart, shrieking his name into the pillow as your hips rock and spasm. The toy slips from your grasp as your legs collapse from under you and you’re breathing hard and trembling all over. “Brendon?” You can’t lift your head or roll over to see the camera and instead of a response, you hear a choked version of your name followed by a low groan. 

“You okay baby?” His voice is soft and you muster all of your strength to roll towards your phone. 

“Holy fucking hell.” You whisper, and he agrees. 

You’ve retrieved your phone from the tripod and are holding it close as he murmurs soft praises to you, telling you how good you are and how proud of you he is and how much he loves you when there’s a sharp knock on his door. “Son of a bitch,” he groans and you sigh, closing your eyes. “I’m really sorry baby,” he starts, and you smile, holding up a hand to stop him. 

“Don’t apologize. Go get cleaned up and enjoy the show. I’ll always be here. The audience only gets you tonight, so give them your all.” You blow him a kiss and he blows one back before ending the call. 

In your perfect world, the next 5 days would pass with that day’s events, but sans interruptions and extra orgasms. Of course, this isn’t your perfect world so the next 5 days actually pass with double the interruptions, less than half the orgasms, triple the frustration, and what seems like an infinite number of explicit texts and photos when FaceTime isn’t an option. 

Finally, finally, it’s homecoming day and you find yourself pacing your bedroom anxiously. It’s 8 am and he isn’t due at LAX until 4 pm. You’ve already showered and done your hair, you’ve done and redone your makeup 3 times, and have settled on which lingerie set you’ll wear for him but haven’t decided what clothes you’ll wear over it. 

You settle on a pair of leggings and a hoodie, knowing the juxtaposition between your outer layer and the intricate lace underneath will be highly satisfying. Also, you won’t draw attention to yourself, which is key if you want to get him out of LAX and home to your bed with minimal delays. 

You leave for the airport at 1:30, arguing with yourself that traffic could be bad. You’re sort of right; you arrive at 3 and you spend the next hour sitting at the gate after making it through security, tapping your foot anxiously. 

The gate attendant announces the landing of the flight and you’re on your feet, bouncing on your heels. He’s texted you that he’ll be out shortly and he’s wearing a black hat and Zack is in grey. People start to pour out of the tunnel and you’re scanning heads, and finally, you see him. He spots you at the same time and his face lights up. 

You’re good and don’t shriek, but wordlessly start weaving your way through the crowd before you’re within pouncing distance. He drops his bag and holds out his arms and you fly into them, legs twisting around his waist as his hands curve under your thighs to hold you. He buries his face in your neck, breathing deeply. “Never again.” 

You smile, not surprised to find yourself blinking back tears. “You don’t mean that.” He looks at you seriously. 

“No, I mean, you’re coming with me from now on.” 

“Oh, okay,” you laugh. “That’s acceptable.” He nods, kissing you hard. Zack clears his throat and you pull away, waving at him. “Hi, Zack. Thank you for keeping him safe.”

Zack rolls his eyes playfully. “Can I continue doing my job and get the both of you to a car?”

Brendon nods, and you regretfully slip out of his arms. “We need to stop by baggage claim, don’t we?” You ask as the three of you make your way out. Brendon shakes his head and Zack nods. You are sure you look confused. 

“I’m going to go back and grab the luggage once y’all are in the car. Minimal crowd exposure,” Zack explains and you nod. 

“And this way,” Brendon whispers in your ear lowly, “we have at least fifteen minutes alone in the car.” You grin, taking in his sweatpants and tee, slipping your hand into his. 

You make it back to the car, where Zack praises you for your strategic parking. Nose out into an aisle so you’re not sitting in a line of cars forever. You open the back door and both climb in. “Alright kids, I’ll be back. Make good choices.” He winks at you before shutting the door and you blush. 

“Fucking finally,” Brendon gasps once Zack has turned away, grabbing you by the hips and hauling you into his lap. You yelp in surprise, feeling how hard he is. “Missed you so much, baby.” He's slipping a hand down the front of your leggings, groaning when he feels you. “Fuck me, you’re so wet Y/n.” You nod, rocking into his hand and moaning happily when he slides two fingers in deep. “God, so tight,” he hisses, letting his head fall back against the headrest. You lick your palm before getting your hand down his sweatpants and grasping his erection firmly while his lips attach to your neck. 

“We’re going to get arrested for indecent public behavior,” you tell him, stroking him rapidly, and he shakes his head. 

“Only if we get caught.” 

“We’re in an airport parking lot. We’re literally surrounded by people.” 

“And yet your fingers are around my dick and you’re rubbing your pussy against my hand. You don’t seem too concerned.” 

“Shut up,” you tell him with a smile, using your free hand to shove your leggings down before working on his sweatpants and boxers. His erection springs out and you can’t help the moan that escapes you. 

“I like this lace,” he mumbles, “did I buy you these?” And he’s pulling your panties to one side as you position yourself over him before sliding down quickly. You both gasp and he grabs the back of your head, crushing your mouth to his as you rock in his lap. “That’s it babygirl, ride me, fuck yourself hard using me.” 

You whimper, gripping his shoulders as he holds your hips and starts to thrust up into you. It isn’t long, maybe five minutes before you’re breathing hard. “Bren, I’m not gonna la-“

“Shut up,” he tells you, grinning. “We’ve got plenty of time once we’re home. For now, I want you to come on me.” 

“Jesus,” you moan, rocking harder and he’s sucking on and biting at your neck and you think you’re abo-

“Goddammit you guys, you couldn’t fucking wait?” Zack’s voice is loud and you shriek, and Brendon groans, his head hitting the headrest and you bury your face in his neck. “Y’all are nasty. Get buckled up, we’re good to go.”

“We were good to go,” Brendon grumbles a little as you wiggle out of his lap and slide your leggings up. He pulls his boxers and sweatpants back up and continues to complain good-naturedly about Zack’s timing.

“I don’t wanna hear it. Y/n, get in the passenger seat. I don’t want any fucking around back there while I’m driving.” 

You know better than to argue with him and obey sulkily. 

“You know I’m just gonna be sexting her from the back seat right?” Brendon points out, and you blush. 

“Do whatever the fuck you want, just don’t read that shit out loud. I don’t care what happens as long as I’m not witness to it. You know I don’t like that voyeuristic shit.”

Brendon smirks, thumbs flying over his phone and you inhale sharply when the message comes through. 

“Can’t fucking wait to taste you, lick you, suck you.” 

Another ping. “I want you on my face.” You’re squirming in your seat. 

Another ping. “Can’t wait to feel you come on my tongue baby, gonna eat you for dinner and dessert until you’re screaming my name and the neighbors know I’m home, fucking you right.” 

“Jesus,” you whimper and Zack groans. 

“This is going to be a long trip, isn’t it?” He asks no one in particular and Brendon starts laughing, firing off another series of texts. 

When Zack pulls into the driveway, you’re trembling with your effort to not come just from Brendon’s texts, detailing exactly what he’s going to do to you. Brendon is tapping his fingers against his thigh as his leg bounces and as soon as the car is in park and the garage door is up, he throws open his door and is out of the car, flinging your door open and grabbing you as you fumble with your seatbelt. He drags you from the car, ignoring Zack, and tosses you over his shoulder. 

“Brendon,” you shriek, hands clutching at his back. 

“Good warm up baby,” he comments, getting the door unlocked and heading for the stairs. Once you’re in your room, he drops you on the bed and locks the door. “Strip,” he tells you, pulling his shirt off and kicking off his sneakers before tugging his sweatpants and boxers off. You’ve gotten the hoodie and leggings off as well as your shoes and are spread out on the bed in the black lace set he bought you, legs wide and your arms above your head. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he whispers, pouncing on you and kissing you hard. “These are too pretty to rip off of you,” he comments, dragging the panties down with both hands before flipping you over. “Hands and knees darlin.” You’re quick to obey and he grabs your hips to pull them back and up until your chest is flat against the bed and your arms outstretched, gripping the sheets. Using two fingers, he spreads you and drags his tongue along you, pausing to flick over your clit. As expected, your first orgasm rips through you and he groans, shoving his mouth against your pussy and licking roughly, gathering you on his tongue and swallowing with satisfaction. He doesn’t hesitate for long though before he’s back at work, face buried in you from behind, both hands pulling you back onto his mouth firmly to get better access. 

You’re shrieking into the mattress, rocking back against him, and he’s moaning into you, words barely intelligible as his tongue delves into you. “Brendon, fuck!” You manage to gasp when he hits a good spot and he pulls back. You turn to look at him and moan at the sight. His nose, lips, chin are all wet with you and he licks his lips, eyes closing briefly. “God, baby, get back in there, please,” you whine and he grins, flipping you over and lifting both legs over his shoulders before sliding two fingers in and spreading you wide, letting his tongue go deep. He’s flat on the bed, your legs folded across his shoulders and neck, and he’s holding your hand with one while the other plays with your pussy.

“Fucking love you,” he gasps, using his thumb against your clit as your nails rake down his back and your second climax hits. He’s sucking hard now and you can feel him humping the mattress. He must be close. “Fuck, Y/n, I need you.” He rocks back onto his knees, fingers still thrusting even though his tongue is gone, and he points to the nightstand.

You know what to do and pull open the drawer, hand fumbling around for the loose foil packets. Triumphant, you come up with one and tear it open, slipping the latex circle free and passing it to him. He rolls it on and is back against you. You nod, biting your lip, pleading with your eyes. He slides into you and you both moan, your thighs trembling around him. “God, Brendon, fuck me,” you beg and he lifts your leg again, higher this time. 

“Jesus, Y/n, this won’t last long but I will make it up to you,” he promises and you nod, mouth parted in a wordless cry as he thrusts against you hard. “Can you get back on your hands and knees, baby?” You nod again, and he pulls out of you, gives your ass a quick swat as you turn, and rocks back into you. The hand holding yours is tight and you squeeze back, while his other hand is tangled in your hair and he pulls it lightly, leaning over to sink his teeth into your neck. 

“Holy fucking shit! Urie!” You shriek, and his thrusts are getting sloppy and his rhythm is falling apart. You know he’s close so you take charge of the pace, rocking back against his hips. 

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna come,” he moans into your neck and his words set you off. With another shrill cry, your pussy tightens around him with your third of the night and he tugs your hair again as he comes, hard. 

He pulls out of you after a moment and you both fall onto your backs. He rolls the condom off carefully, dropping it into the trash can next to his nightstand. Your chest is rising and falling rapidly and he rolls over, pulling you to him tightly. His breath is hot on your neck and you whimper, pressing against him. “We need to clean up,” he whispers, and you shake your head. 

“Don’t make me move. We have time.”

“But…” he trails off and you shake your head. “Okay. We’ve got time.” You snuggle against him and feel yourself falling asleep. 

With your last conscious thought, you press your lips to his chest. “Welcome home baby.” 

His arms tighten around you and everything fades to black.


End file.
